A Change of Name
by ShelPenguin
Summary: AU. Based on a tumblr gif set. Harry and Ginny share their name ideas with the family and, sensing a disturbance in the force, rethink the naming of their second child.


**A Change of Name**

**Summary:** AU. Based on a tumblr gif set. Harry and Ginny share their name ideas with the family and, sensing a disturbance in the force, rethink the naming of their second child.

**A/N: **While I do not own Harry Potter, I've made James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Tonks live! Yay! The gif set that this is based on (it's really wonderful, check it out) can be found here: post/89247335043/marauders-appreciation-week-3-7-one-marauders

* * *

"Lily! Lily! You have to control your son!"

Lily looked up from her book, making a slight face, but decided to see what her husband was going on about now. Forty-six years old and still acts like an obnoxious twelve year old boy.

James burst through the front door of the cottage and flung himself into the sitting room. He was panting from running and seemed to be bursting with news.

"Why is Harry suddenly my son and not yours?" She asked lazily.

James collapsed onto the sofa beside her, shaking his head with disbelief while also smirking at what he was thinking. "Because no son of mine would want to name is child Albus Severus."

Lily stared at him blankly. James' mouth twisted into a more prominent smirk as he nodded his head, obviously agreeing with her expression.

Lily couldn't think of a witty remark to say in response. She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"He wants to do what?" She croaked, flabbergasted.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed James, beginning to talk with his hands as he went on a rampage. "Why would he do that? Albus is such a - a Dumbledore name! What if the kid isn't that smart -"

_"James!"_

"AND SEVERUS?" James continued, ignoring his wife. "Yeah, alright Snape worked for Dumbledore and helped Harry against Voldemort but WHAT THE FUCK!? Snivellus? What an arsehole! If they do name the kid that I'm going to give it a second name that he'll go by -"

"James!" Lily exclaimed again, but this time she was beginning to laugh.

James popped up from the sofa. "I have to go tell Moony and Padfoot!"

"James!" Lily called, sighing and standing up as well. Her husband's response was muffled by the wall. "They're both at Remus's!"

By the time that Lily reached the Lupin household, James was on the same rampage that he had thrown in Lily's direction. Except this time, Sirius was cursing and joining in.

"I have children here, you know that, right?" Remus was asking his friends, rubbing his temples as Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, just Teddy - you've heard some of the things he says, this is nothing," Sirius defended calmly, before going on. "What the hell is going on in Harry's head?"

"I have Tori here too," Remus muttered hopelessly. Lily grinned at him.

"She hangs out with Teddy, she's heard worse," she shrugged. "Hello, Remus. Where's Tonks?"

"Someone called in sick so she took an extra shift." When James and Sirius's voices began to rise again, Remus groaned theatrically. "Will you two shut up! I agree with you guys so drop it - what would you have named him?"

"Elvendork."

Sirius answered so quickly and easily that Remus and Lily had to do a double take in order to make sure that he was joking.

"You could use that for a boy or a girl," James nodded enthusiastically, completely serious.

Lily started - rolling her eyes and sharing a look with Remus who was opposite her. He gathered the tea that he had been making for him and Sirius, and then four cups for the new arrivals. Together, the group was led into the keeping room by Sirius, said man flopped down on a sofa. Remus stopped himself from sitting where Sirius just put his feet, shot his friend a fleeting look, and moved to a separate chair. Lily say across from the sofa that Sirius was on and James sat down on the arm of the chair.

"I thought for sure the next one would be named Remus," Sirius said, drawling the topic out.

"It doesn't matter, really it doesn't," Remus pressed, a little color rising to his cheeks.

"No, Sirius is right. Snape's behavior at times was downright disgusting."

"I love it when you talk like that," James told her, grinning down at his wife. Lily shrugged.

"It's true. Me ending up with you did not give him the right to act like that. He and Harry were always having a go at each other."

Sirius began to laugh. "I remember when he wrote me talking about how he threw a dungbomb in Snape's cauldron one class," he grinned. He sat up long enough to drink a sip of tea, then settled back into the pillows. "Imagine what he'll name the kid after this, though."

"Hedwig Buckbeak."

"Peter Vincent Cornellius."

"Delores Potter." Lily added, laughing with the others good naturally. "You started this," she directed towards James. "naming him after yourself."

"Just his middle name, and it was your idea, Lily."

"Oh, the three of you wanted to name him all sorts of things!"

"I don't know why Ginny didn't shut the name down right away," Sirius muttered. "But in all seriousness, what is Harry thinking?"

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You suggested Kenmare, Cannon -"

_"As a middle name -"_

"And Harper -"

"Quidditch names are brilliant!" James exclaimed indignantly as Lily giggled in remembrance. "Harry and Ginny could take take a page out of my book, too - she was a a Harpie and is now the Quidditch correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_!"

"I think they should try taking a book from a baby name book," Remus snorted.

* * *

Five months passed without another name thrown out to the wolves. Everyone, including the expecting parents called the unborn child 'Baby' or James and Fred called Ginny's belly 'Bubba'.

Harry didn't say the name when James and Lily entered the hospital room. After catching a smirk between their son and daughter-in-law, James knew that they weren't saying the baby's name in order to build suspense for the grandparents. While the two were entranced by the tiny little being who had just been added to their family, it had been in the back of James' mind: _Is this Albus Severus?_

Next to come into the room was Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius and Hestia and the grandparents were relieved that they didn't have to say 'Meet Albus Severus Potter'.

"Welcome to the world, Remus Fred Potter."


End file.
